


Can't stay mad for long

by sexdean



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexdean/pseuds/sexdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John reaches breaking point with Sherlock</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't stay mad for long

“I’m home!” John shouted into the silent apartment. “Sherlock? Where are you?” He put the bags of food on the kitchen table and looked around again. Sherlock bounded through the door looking very pleased with himself. “Jesus! You look happy.”

“I’ve been doing an experiment!” he grinned, “and it’s going exactly how I thought it would.” John watched Sherlock spin round the kitchen putting the food in random cupboards. “Hey, come here.” Sherlock rolled his eyes and walked over to kiss John. “Now what was this experiment of yours? Or do I not want to know?” John reached for the pizza to put it in the freezer. “I was seeing how long it would take a body, or limb in this instance, to...No!!” Sherlock leaped across the room to slam the freezer door shut, “to freeze entirely! It has to be kept enclosed!”   
“Sherlock, there is an arm in the freezer!”   
“Yes, well done, John.” The sarcasm was clear in Sherlock’s tone, “it’s for the experiment and you can’t ruin it!”  
“You know what? I’ve just about had it with you and your experiments! I don’t know how much more I can take! I wake up to jar of blood on my windowsill, and now there is an arm in the freezer!”  
Sensing John was angry, Sherlock calmed his tone and walked over to loop his arms around John’s neck, “they’re just experiments.” John looked up at Sherlock’s smiling face, pushed his arms away and walked out of the room. “John? John where are you going?”   
“Up to my bedroom, unless there’s a severed head up there.” He muttered angrily.

Once in his room, John slammed the door and collapsed on his bed. Maybe they had gotten into this relationship thing too quickly? Was that the end for them?

 

                                                                                                                                        ~

 

_Hey where are you? I think I’ve found something._

-GL

_I’m at home. Text Sherlock._

-JW

_Why aren’t you out in the field?_

-GL

_Sherlock is doing this one alone._

-JW

 

                                                                                                                                           ~

 

He hadn’t actually seen Sherlock for a few days. He was always in his room when Sherlock came home, and had gone out before Sherlock woke up. He could hear the violin though, which comforted him. Knowing Sherlock was in the building made him feel less awful for what had happened.

The next evening John was in his room when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in.” Looking up, John saw Sherlock’s head peering round the door. He stood up. “Yes?”   
“I, um…I wanted to give this back to you.” He held out one of John’s cardigans. “Um, thanks…I’ve been looking for this. Why did you…why did you take it?” John said, taking the cardigan from Sherlock’s hands. “I didn’t!” Sherlock said quickly, “you, you left it in my bedroom a few weeks ago, when we…when we slept there. I kept it because…it smelt like you…”   
“Oh…okay, well…thanks.” John turned to put the cardigan on his bed. Sherlock was still lurking in the doorway. “It probably doesn’t smell like you any more…I…it comforted me when I slept…being able to smell you.” John looked up in surprise. He had no idea Sherlock was so sentimental, let alone willing to admit it. “It’s been in my bed all this time, but I thought you would want it back. I’m sorry”  
“That’s okay.” Sherlock still stood in the doorway. “Is there something else?” John asked.   
“No...I mean…well, I just…I’m sorry…for everything.” And with that he turned and walked out of the room.

Later in the evening Sherlock was sitting downstairs when John appeared. “John?” He stood still for a few seconds with his head looking down. Slowly he pulled a bit of material, which he had been holding behind his back, forward. One of Sherlock’s shirts hung in front of him. He handed it to Sherlock before turning to walk out of the room. “Wait!” Sherlock managed, his voice breaking slightly. John turned around. “Thanks.” He said, now standing up and facing John. John lifted his head to see Sherlock’s deep eyes staring back at him. Feeling he should say something, John looked away and muttered “I’ve um, I’ve had it for a while…sorry” Sherlock reached out a hand to guide John’s face back to his. His hand stayed on John’s jaw. “I think I may have overreacted to the experiment”   
“No, it was my fault” Wow, Sherlock was admitting to something. Sherlock stepped towards him and took John’s hand in his. “I’m sorry.” He stroked John’s face lightly. John stepped slightly closer to Sherlock, “No, I’m sorry.” And with that he reached up and captured Sherlock’s lips with his own.

At first it was gentle and soft, but as the two men got closer they got more desperate. John’s hands pulled at Sherlock’s shirt, tugging it from his jeans then ripping it off. Sherlock did the same to john. Their hands touch familiar but forgotten skin. Sherlock’s fingers drew patterns on John’s lower back as John tuged at his hair. He moved his lips to Sherlock’s neck, nibbling and kissing down from his earlobe to his shoulder then back. He did the same down the other side, sucking and licking. Sherlock’s hands moved to John’s hips, pulling him closer so that each man could feel the growing hardness in the others’ jeans. John groaned and pushed his hips forward. Sherlock laughed softly into John’s ear while carefully nibbling at it. John’s hands moved down from Sherlock’s curls and rested on his arse, pinching, hitting and rubbing every now and again. Sherlock whimpered and moved his hands from John’s hips to toy with the zip of his jeans. “Sherlock…please” John whispered needingly to Sherlock. “Anything for you, dear.” He slowly pulled down the zip and flicked open the button. John’s hands undid Sherlock’s fly but went back to focussing on his arse, still pinching it. He sliped his hands down the back of Sherlock’s jeans to feel him through his boxers. “John…I need you.”   
“I need you too Sherlock…please…touch me”

 Sherlock spun John around and pushed him onto the sofa. John stared up at Sherlock, panting. Sherlock steped forward and knelt in front of John. Lifting his hips up, John helped Sherlock pull down his jeans. Sherlock looked at the gorgeous needy John in front of him, moving his eyes down from John’s eyes to his crotch. A small patch of pre-come signals where Sherlock will start. He leaned forward and tasted the wet patch. John’s hips bucked and his head fell back, sighing. Sherlock licked it again, feeling the heat of John’s arousal radiate on his face. His head diped and he placed a kiss on John’s nipple, then another, then another, distracting John from his hands which were pulling his boxers off. His cock fell free and stood straight. John’s head lifted as he watched Sherlock kiss him. “Close your eyes, John.” John was confused but far too aroused to argue, so he let his eyes flutter shut. Sherlock kissed John’s lips, then his jaw, then his neck. “Don’t open them” He reminded John. He moved slowly down John’s body, pausing at his nipples and sucking lightly. Further down, he licked at John’s ribs and sucked at his stomach. When he reached John’s hips, he kissed and nibbled gently. “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock please.” John panted. Sherlock slowly licked down further and felt the quick intake of breath as he reached the bottom of John’s cock. He placed a gentle kiss at the base and one lingering kiss at the top. Abruptly Sherlock moved away. John whined at the loss of contact, blindly trying to reach out for Sherlock’s face. Sherlock grabed Johns hands and put them on the sofa next to his hips. Suddenly John felt a wet warm mouth covering his whole cock. He bucked in surprise and groans. “Sherlock! Fuck fuck fuck!” John almost screamed the last word as Sherlock brought his tongue into the game.

John’s head flew back and his hands grabed the edge of the sofa clawing and scratching at it. “Sherlock please. I need to see you.” John whimpered and bucked his hips again. “Soon.” Sherlock humed around his cock. Sherlock started to bob his head and one hand moved to stroke the part of John’s cock he doesn't reach. He took as much as he can, so that his mouth and the upper edge of his fingers met. John gasped and arched his hips, extending his pleasure. As quick as before Sherlock left John’s body. He whined, only to shout when Sherlock deep throats his cock again. Sherlock pulled up so that only the head was still in his mouth, he curled his tongue around and over the smooth sensitive glands before plunging downward once more, tongue swirling all the way. “Shit Sherlock…fuck…yes, please, I need you and, fuck fuck…shit ahhhh” Sherlock removed his mouth and placed open-mouthed kisses to John’s cock, licking and sucking various spots. John arched again and Sherlock started to feel him tense. He sucked downwards once more, bobbing up and down in time with John’s thrusting hips. He took hold of John’s balls with one hand and started to stroke them. He left John’s cock again, only to take his balls into his mouth. “Sheeerlooock ahhhhh fuck, I’m close…I’m so fucking close” Not wanting to miss the fun, Sherlock moved back to John’s dick. He sucked and uses his tongue in incredible ways. “Sherlock, yes yes fuck…ahhhhhh!” He screamed as the first load of hot come fell into Sherlock’s mouth. Sherlock sucked him dry, then joins a panting and sweating John on the sofa. “Fuck, Sherlock. You drive me crazy.” He smiled cheekily and clambered onto Sherlock. “I think you have too many clothes on Mr. Holmes.”


End file.
